Descendientes 2 (Nuevos personajes)
by sdemijb
Summary: En esta parte se suman 5 descendientes: Sam: hija del Capitán Garfio, Clayton: hijo de la reina de Corazones, Josh: hijo de Strómboli(villano de Pinocho).
1. Chapter 1

-Bueno es mi turno de contar la segunda parte de la historia. ¿Por dónde comenzare?- empieza una narradora misteriosa.

Mi nombre es Samantha, pero todos me dicen Sam, soy la hija del Capitan Garfio y a mi madre nunca la conocí ni se nada de ella, pues mi padre no quiere hablar de ello.

-Aquí estoy como siempre en mi habitación, y es hora de ir a la escuela ash…- Ahí esta mi papa en el sillón como todas las mañanas.-Ya me voy- grite dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Hey Sam-grito Clayton.

-Hola- le conteste sin ganas, mientras el se acercaba a mi asiento

-¿Otra vez con esa cara?- me pregunto poniéndose enfrente

-Si, estoy harta de esto si los hijos "consentidos" hubieran hecho que se rompiera la barrera completamente, otra cosa seria- le respondi exaltándome un poco

-Hey, calma,¿Por qué si estas tan molesta, no haces eso tu misma?- me pregunto de una forma retante

-¿y como lo hare? Sabelotodo?- le pregunte igualmente retándolo

\- escuche que convocaron otros descendientes para que vayan de intercambio podrias ir- me comento

-¿Irias conmigo?- le pregunte amablemente

-Aaaaaaa, ¿Qué me das a cambio?-

-No se,¿ que quieres?-

-La verdad no lo se, pero me prometes que al tener la varita me cumplirás un deseo?-

-Estabien, pero tienes que conseguir a alguien mas para que vaya con nosotros-

-ok, mientras ve a hablar con la directora, para que no vaya a escoger a alguien mas-

Me dirigi a la dirección y me pregunte que le iba a decir, me arme de valor y entre.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Hook?

-Ahh Quisiera saber si yo y unos amigos podríamos ir de intercamnbio a la escuela del otro lado?

\- ¿Te referieres a Auradon?

-Ehh si-

-Bueno y ¿ porque quieres ir?

-Quiere una respuesta buena o mala-

-Con eso me dices todo, esta bien tramitare su traslado, llámalos y en un rato vienen y firman los papeles.

Me Salí algo entusiasmada al fin iba a hacer algo importante.

-Sam, ya consegui a alguien- me dijo entusiasmad

-¿A quien?- le pregunte intrigada

-El es Josh, es el hijo de Strómboli-

-¿Quién rayos es Stro….?

-Es un viejo gitano que ganaba dinero con su espectáculo de títeres-

-¿Ehh?- lo volteé a verlo con una típica expresión mía

Suspiro – Es uno de los villanos de pinocho

-¿Pinocho existe?- le pregunte admirada

-No lo se- me contesto preguntándose lo mismo

-Bueno como sea, vamos con la directora a firmar nuestro traslado- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

Ellos me siguieron, firmamos, y dentro de una hora nos iríamos a buscar nuestro destino.


	2. capitulo 2

p class="MsoNormal"(Nota: a partir de este capitulo abra canciones. Les pondré abajo un enlace de you tube por si quieren oirla)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Al fin llego- Exclamó con entusiasmo Josh/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunte con desagrado al ver un niño y una niña junto a nosotros con una maleta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos ir a Auradon, la directora nos invitó- dijo uno de los niños/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nos subimos y estábamos algo apretados, pero trate de pensar solo en el deseo de vengar a todos los villanos, en especial a mi padre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de poco tiempo llegamos a la preparatoria. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dieron una cálida bienvenida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bienvenidos a Auradon- nos dijo alegremente la hada madrina/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bienvenidos- nos dijo Mal mientras se acercaba. –Les preparamos una cálida bienvenida, como a nosotros nos hubiera gustado- nos dijo mientras nos conducían a otro lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, de pronto se encendieron las luces, era una mini fiesta con una banda en el fondo. Nunca había escuchado música, pues no nos dejan en la Isla de los perdidos ningún tipo de "diversión". Había todo tipo de comida, me sentía en el paraíso. Pero de pronto mi mente me empezó a 1/sup/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cálmate, finge que no te sorprendes- me dije a mi misma/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hey ¿no quieres cantar?- me pregunto Mal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No se me la letra ni la melodía- le respondí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hay vamos esta fácil todo se repite- me lo dijo mientras me empujaba por detrás y al grado de empujarme a la banda y arrojarme un micrófono./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los de la banda me dejaron cantar, cante lo que me acordaba de la letra aunque creo que no la dije bien y cante algo mal, pero al cantar sentí una euforia, era como si no hubiera nadie solo yo y la banda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al poco tiempo se acabó la canción y volví a la realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-wow, nunca pensé que cantarías, 5 minutos y ya te volviste como ellos- me dijo en un torno burlón Clayton/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ya!, Mal me empujo- le dije golpeándole con mi codo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de un rato se acabo la fiesta y todos se fueron a sus cuartos ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mal me indico mi cuarto y Jay el cuarto de los chicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-aquí esta su cuarto- exclamo Mal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Su?, a ¡a que se refiere? Aaa se me olvidaba la niña que venía con nosotros… no la había visto parada junto a mi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" watch?v=YnBcijphsvM/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba parada en el medio de un bosque, cubierto con neblina, y escuchaba el sonido de un caballo acercándose a mí, cuando por fin llego se paró frente a mí y de él se bajaba un chico, o eso creo, su rostro no lo podía distinguir….

-Sam- escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no podía identificar de quien era la voz, pero al menos me despertó de ese horrible sueño

-Vamos es tarde, tenemos que ir a clases- me decía con un tono alto la niña de cual nombre no se cual es.

-Esta es tu clase- me señalo Evie, al parecer a mí me tocaba en un salón diferente.

Al entrar todos se me quedaron viendo, no sé si era por mi vestimenta, por mi cara, porque nadie tenía idea de quien era o porque había llegado tarde.

Vi a Clayton, pero a lado de el estaba sentado Josh, así que busque con la mirada un asiento vacío.

-señorita… Hook?, ese es su apellido ¿cierto?- me pregunto el profesor

-Si, soy Samantha Hook-

-Siéntese a lado de Blane(se pronuncia Bleinn)- me dijo señalando a un chico que estaba en la orilla de adelante.

Me dirigí hacia a él pero, seguía sintiendo esas miradas siguiéndome.

El maestro se la paso explicando cosas que no me interesaban acerca de la historia del mundo y blah blah, mientras tanto yo estaba intentando pensar en algún plan para la venganza.

De pronto sentí un ligero dolor en mi brazo derecho.

-Hey, ¿tu quien vas a ser?- me pregunto el chico de a lado, el cual se me olvido su nombre

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte confundida

-De la obra de teatro- me dijo con un tono burlón

-oh, eh , no se- la verdad seguía sin saber de qué diablos me hablaba.

Observe que se acababa de acabar la clase y algunos pocos se quedaron allí, así que decidí irme.

-No pusiste atención en clases, verdad- me dijo siguiéndome.

-Mmm no- le conteste sin voltearlo a ver, al parecer lo perdí, pues ya no sentí su presencia.

De pronto apareció a lado mío

-yo te aconsejo que seas Blanca Nieves-me dijo sonriente

-mmm, es enserio lo de la obra, o te aprovechas de que no puse atención en clases-

-No, que clase de persona crees que soy, es verdad- me respondió con un tono diferente

-Ok, ah, me tengo que ir, talvez tome en consideración ser Blanca Nieves, adiós- esta vez apresure el paso.

NOTA: Sam, seria algo asi: . (tiene 18 años)no se si lo comente

Blane: www. /photo/file/tom_sturridge/Tom_Sturridge_ (18 años)

. /migration_ (19 años)

Josh: actor/evan-hofer/w75_ (18)

Gemelos: Alisson y Jake: albums/b521/sassynelly12/boy-girl-twins_ (12 años)


	4. Chapter 4

-Auch- me estrelle contra un árbol por checar que no me estuviera siguiendo.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Clayton que es lo que dijo el profesor- me dije a mi misma en voz alta

-hey- me dijo aquel tipo al mismo tiempo que me toco del hombro. y yo salte por el susto.

-jaja, perdón, no quería asustarte, pero tenemos otra clase, por cierto soy Blaine- estiro su mano amablemente mientras sonreía

Lo seguí, aunque me sentía rara estando cerca de el, por alguna razón.

Llegamos al salón, esta vez era una maestra, que al parecer nos iba a dar calculo o algo asi.

Después de 10 minutos de poner atención, me distraje viendo a travez de la ventana. Vi a Mal con Ben, al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-Hey, pon atención- me susurro Blaine.

Me voltee y volví a poner atención.

Al terminar la clase, otra vez ese molesto tipo me volvio a preguntar acerca de quien iba a ser yo en la obra.

-¿por que tanta insistencia?- le pregunte algo irritada

-porque para mañana tenemos que empezar con los ensayos y con la vestimenta-

-bueno, y tu a quien vas a interpretar?- le pregunte

-bueno yo queria ser el principe Florian-

-¿Quién rayos es el?- le pregunte volteándolo aver

-Es el principe de Blancanieves-

-Oh!, pero ¿por que quieres que sea Blanca Nieves?- le pregunte extrañada

-porque... no se, bueno puedes ser quien quieras-. me dijo agachando la mirada

Por alguna extraña razón sonreí y le dije que iba a ser Blanca Nieves, el se despidió de mi y se marcho con una sonrisa.

Cuando se fue, reaccione, y se me borro la sonrisa.

-Tengo que planear la venganza- me dije a mi misma, dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto para pensar


End file.
